


Little Dark Moment

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai knows he's meant for more.  He has no idea of how right he is.





	Little Dark Moment

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Little Dark Moment  
**Character:** Juudai||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 100  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A46, 100 words  
**Notes:** This is set when Juudai is very young.  
**Summary:** Juudai knows he's meant for more. He has no idea of how right he is.

* * *

Darkness wrapped itself around Juudai’s fingers like string. He turned his hands over, watching as more bits of it crawled up and down. 

_Pretty,_ he mused. He’d never seen anything so fair as darkness itself. 

He closed his eyes. That did nothing to change what he saw. He didn’t want to let anyone else know this, of course. He’d seen in darkness as clearly as he did in light for as long as he could remember. 

What else could he do? What more would he do? 

More, he knew. So much more. He had all the time in the world. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, you see, when Juudai was a child in reversal!world, he wasn't a conquering corrupting maniac. That came later.


End file.
